1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a scooter type vehicle provided with a radiator for cooling the cooling water of a water-cooled engine.
2. Description of Background Art
There is known a scooter type vehicle that includes a radiator for cooling the cooling water of a water-cooled engine and a leg shield which has an upper portion protruding toward the rider side and shields the legs of a rider, the upper portion including a stuff box, in which the stuff box is removed to feed cooling water into the radiator (e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-63657 (FIGS. 4 and 11).
FIG. 4 of Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-63657 is a view for assistance in explaining a vehicle body cover around a meter panel. An opening portion 13f is disposed on the rear surface of a leg shied 13 and a right-hand stuff box 35 is detachably attached to the opening portion 13f. 
FIG. 11 of Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-63657 is a cross-sectional view taken along line XI-XI of FIG. 4.
The right-hand stuff box 35 is formed by integrally joining a box bottom portion 35a with a right lid portion 35b. In addition, the right-hand stuff box 35 is provided in the opening portion 13f of the leg shield 13 so as to be openable/closable and detachable via a pin 35d. A feed-water cap 37 of the radiator is disposed below the box bottom portion 35a, thereby enabling maintenance such as feeding water into the radiator and the like.
However, since the feed-water pipe for the radiator is installed to extend to the position of the right-hand stuff box 35, the water-feed pipe is likely to be increased in length, increasing cost. In addition, during maintenance of the radiator, the stuff box has to be removed. If articles are stored in the stuff box, they need to be taken out of the stuff box, which is a cumbersome operation.